Warriors of Destiny
by Jokun
Summary: In the tradition of Genso Suikoden, this will be an alternate story of Tears To Tiara as the heroes must recruit characters from other anime titles, as allies in their struggle against the oppressive, Holy Empire.


Tears To Tiara belong to Aquaplus. Other anime elements belong to their respective owners.

Warriors of Destiny

Chapter 1: First Step

Fleeing from the imminent wrath of the Holy Empire, the Gaels, led by the newly appointed elder and dubbed Demon King, Arawn, left their home island of Erin and speared off into the seas on a mass exodus for the mythical land of Albion. There, they took refuged in their new found home, the legendary castle of Avalon which has been guarded and cared by the ancient elves of old. But their problems were far from over for the Empire will not rest until their rebellious lot is

all but exterminated. That's where the Gaels are in need of, more allies.

"We need more allies if we're to withstand the might of the Holy Empire."

"I agree with Ogam. Even as we are now we're no match against their strength and multitudes."

Lord Arawn was presiding over a meeting in the great halls of Avalon Castle. The other personae present were Ogam, an old but vigorous spell-user of sorts who spoke earlier. He acts as a trusted advisor to the Demon King.

"Elder! Are you undermining the skill and power of the Gael people!" Arthur, a young and hotblooded of a man. As 'First-Warrior' of the Gael tribe it is his duty to lead it's warriors into the theater of battle. As of now he's Arawn's Lieutenant where as the Demon King is the overall leader of the Gaels.

"I'm sure Lord Arawn didn't mean it that way, big brother." Riannon, a Gael priestess and the younger sister of Arthur. She was rescued from being a sacrifice in a diabolical scheme by no less than the Demon King Arawn himself, who was to 'receive' her in exchange for power to be granted to then the Empire's corrupt Archbishop Drwc. Arawn foiled Drwc's evil plan by ending the Archbishop's miserable life. After which, she chose to become Arawn's first wife out her admiration for the Demon King, for rescuing her, and to spare him the misunderstanding that initially developed between him and Arthur.

"Artur's...wruite. We Gaels... ar no push obers. Weil kick der Empieer butts... enitaaim. Hahaha!" Morgan is perhaps the best, and only female, archer of the tribe. She's also an excellent scout when she's serious but right now is anything but serious as she gulps down another tankard of Gael brewed ale.

"Morgan, it's bad for you to be drinking this early in the morning." Riannon was concerned for her friend's health and demeanor at the moment.

"Riannon is right. And who the hell gave you permission to be drinking here in the conference hall, woman!" Arwan had noticed Morgan's drinking bouts early on during the meeting but right now he has had it with the female warrior's antics.

"Eh? Kant an ol gerl lyk me enjhooy a drienkk hor tu," Morgan gave the Demon King a dirty look followed by a sultry smile. "Aye Arwyy-davee?"

Arawn was visibly taken aback by the weird expression on her face and by the implications of the last word she uttered. He shuddered at the thought, for it was not long ago that Morgan, by 'accident', became his second wife in all but name, something he didn't took too seriously but has come to regret.

"Morgan! Show some respect to our Elder!" berated Arthur. Even though he and Arawn aren't on the same page with each other most of the time, he still has the sense of recognizing Arawn's rightful authority as the tribe's new Elder. An end result when Riannon customarily offered her sash as a scarf to the Demon King and making him her husband. Arthur wasn't too thrilled about it but is honor bound to respect it.

"Heh? Wat wuz dat? Wanna peess ov me? Artur! Ha!?"

"Ahem! To get back on the matter at hand we're leaving the task of recruiting new allies in your hands, Arthur."

"Me! Why me, Ogam?"

:"Because I say so," sternly answered Arawn. "Also, it will teach you leadership skills that you'll need for things to come."

"Am I not a capable leader already? I've led and guided the Gael tribe before you came."

"Yes, with the Geal tribe no doubt, but with allies other than them?" Arawn caught the First Warrior in his tracks. "Besides, you're still young Arthur, you need improvement. That is why, go forth and make new allies, for our sake."

A momentary silence hovered in the meeting hall, save for Morgan's nonsensical mumbling. Arthur finally spoke.

"Alright, if that's case, I'll do it. For the tribe's, no, for our sakes. I will get us lots of new allies!"

Arawn smiled with satisfaction on Arthur's resolve. "Good, leave as soon as you're ready. Take anyone with you but since we have to be discrete here a small party would be best. Ogam and I will remain here in Avalon to iron out further our plans."

"Well now, if there aren't any other matters to be discussed I call on this meeting to be adjourned," said Ogam. Everybody save for one eventually started milling out of the conference hall.

"Morgan," Riannon noticed the female warrior's head slumped on one of hers arms sprawled on the table while the other still holding an near empty tankard, snoring and occasionally sputtering some random banter. A hand grasping her shoulder stopped her from seeing to her drunken, sleeping friend. It was Arawn.

"Leave her be," he whispered. "It better for her, and for us."

"But-"

The Demon King gave her a reassuring smile. "You worry too much you know that?"

Riannon blushed at the misplaced affections she feels toward Arawn. It's not that her feeling weren't genuine it's just sometimes she loses herself when in the close presence with Arawn.

"Come, let us go." He led her out where a mildly concerned Arthur was waiting for them. He still couldn't come to fully accept that her little sister is finally married and to some odd fellow he doubts to some extent. But he hopes that she's happy with her choice and that Arawn would take good care of her or he'll answer to him.

The doors finally closed, leaving a wasted Morgan all to herself in the conference hall.

"Iell sho u Artor, yo sili mongki."

* * *

The doors of the undisclosed building opened inward revealing two silhouettes outlined by the early afternoon sun just beyond its threshold.

"It appears the place hasn't been used for a very long time."

Shortly after the meeting Arawn inquired to Limwris, the head housekeeper and one of the few House Elves that remained and managed Avalon Castle during its time of obscurity, about weapons that the Gaels might use should conflict come to Avalon gates. Limwris gave directions to the Demon King of one of the castle's weapon storages located within its bailey. Hearing of his intentions, Arthur decided to accompany Arawn along with the inspection.

Arawn was the first to step into the dust filled area which used to be the armory of Avalon Castle. Arthur followed him from behind. The First Warrior wring his face in disdain of what he saw within. Besides years of dust that caked every inch of the area, cobwebs hung in corners, from top to bottom, as well as in many places on the ceiling, some swaying to the change of air currents generated by the opened doorway and by the movements of the first two visitors in ages. What tools and weapons remained were also covered by the vestiges of time.

"Over there."

Arthur followed Arawn to the spot the Demon King pointed out. An old, dusty large chest and a web shrouded rack, full of weapons greeted them. After examining at glance the chest, Arawn proceeded in opening it. Dust particles billowed out into the air due to the action. He had to sway his hand, in front of his face, to fan away the offending nuisance. Peering into the large container, Arawn spied upon a pile of weapons, haphazardly strewn within, but appear to fair far better in their condition than the ones outside. Arawn picked up the first weapon he took notice to, a sword. Although its design was just above average he could tell, it was very well-forged to last and to withstand extreme punishment.

"Arawn, these weapons, in spite of being covered with dust, they appear to be well-crafted and still serviceable." Arthur was examining closely a broad-bladed polearm which he pulled out, and dusted, from the weapon rack.

"Of course they are human. Nothing you guys can come up with could ever match-up to their quality and durability."

"Whose there?" Arthur called out, both he and Arawn turned to the source of the newcomer's voice but couldn't see anyone else in the armory beside themselves. Arthur dropped the polearm and drew his sword out. "Show yourself, if you mean us no harm!"

"My, my, and by drawing you weapon you'd expect me to believe in what you're saying, much less trust you human?" The voice sounded both amused and sarcastic, with a hint of venom that Arawn could discern.

"Arthur, sheath back your sword this instant!" hotly order Arawn, knowing that Arthur's 'draw weapon first talk then later' bravadoes would complicate matters like this.

"It doesn't matter I have you both where I want you," gleefully replied the disembodied voice.

Shafts of light shone from beneath their feet, bathing the two in an eldritch glow. Arawn realized it too late when a circle of light, inscribed with geometric shapes and esoteric writing and symbols, fully formed where he and Arthur stood.

"It's a magical trap circle!" Arawn warned.

"I-I can't move my body!" As hard as he could Arthur was unable to escape from the pose he assumed as if some unseen force held him so, turning him into a living statue. Arawn wasn't fairing any better as his eyes tried to scan for the culprit behind this trap.

"I see you're familiar with things magical, dark one."

Both men finally got a glimpse of the suspect as she emerged out the shadows and stood before them to inspected her handiwork. She appears little more than a young girl, perhaps eight summers or so in age, clad in baggy clothing and sporting a smugged expression on her youngish face. Arawn immediately recognized her as an elf.

"But it'll do you no good now since you're both caught in the hold spell circle trap that I setup for thieves such as yourselves."

"W-We're not thieves!" vehemently denied Arthur. "We came here to see if there were any weapons we could us-"

"Aha! So you came to steal the weapons here; you are thieves!"

"That's not it!"

"Arthur, let me do the talking!" The situation seemed to be getting out of hand, thought Arawn. This elf obviously doesn't realized whom she has entrapped.

"I am the Great Demon King, Arawn, and I've returned here to Avalon, my rightful place."

The elf sarcastically smiled and wave a hand in a dismissive manner. "Sure your are and I'm King Pwyll. Do you take me for a fool, huh? Dark one?"

"But I am the Great Demon King! This all a big misunderstanding."

"I've heard enough from the both of you. You thieves now must be punished!"

"We already told you, we're not thieves!"

But the elf wouldn't hear of it and began chanting incomprehensible words that Arawn assume correctly as a formula for a magical spell. Both men suddenly felt a tingling sensation at their feet, increasing in intensity as electrical sparks began arcing up their legs.

"Now then, suffer!"

Both men cried out, at the end of the elf's chant, as pain coursed through their bodies caused by a sudden jolt of electrical discharge originating from the base of the circle, engulfing the two in its persisting, painful field as long as the elf girl wills it.

"Ha ha, that's it, soon I'll be rid of the both of yo-"

Her speech was interrupted abruptly as something struck her cap and violently dislodged it from her pretty head and ending up skewed to the wall.

"Damn, I missed! Stupid hangover."

"Morgan!" called out Arthur, glad of seeing a hope to the end of this situation. The said female archer stood by the entryway, bow in one hand while the other cradling her aching head.

The distraction foiled the elf girl's concentration, ending the electrical spell on her captives. It also lessened her hold on the magic trap circle that allow Arwan alone to fight its immobilizing effects Unaware of this and trusting the circle will do it's job, the elf girl then turned to face her new adversary.

"How dare you shoot my hat off! You...thief!"

"Eh? What are you talking about, pipsqueak?" replied Morgan, mildly annoyed due to the settling hangover she has.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" shot back the elf, her fists and arms flailing in indignation. "And I don't take kindly to thieves breaking into my family's shop!"

"Morgan be careful! She knows magic!" warned Arthur to the Gael warrioress, still unable to escape his predicament.

"Heh heh. Bring it on pipsqueak! But I must warn you," she pulled out an arrow and nocked it to her waiting bow and took aim at the elf girl. "I can skew you with three of these shafts before you could even breath."

"Morgan, don't hurt her!" it was Arawn, mustering with his inner power to try and break free from the circle's hold. The elf girl still didn't notice this.

"Eh? And why not? She's trying to do you and Arthur. Don't worry honey bunch, I'll save you, just you wait." She gave him a smile and quick wink. Arawn shuddered. Coming from her that just sounded, wrong, thought the Demon King. But more importantly he had to break these magical bonds fast in order to prevent this situation from getting messy.

That short conversation between Morgan and Arawn was all the time the elf girl needed to activate the second magic circle trap, right under Morgan's feet. Like before eldritch light shone up from the circle and Morgan immediately felt it paralyzing effects coursing throughout her body.

"What the! Hey, I can't move a muscle!" Morgan was trapped in the typical archer pose.

"Feh, what was that you said about gutting me, stupid human?" The elf girl smirked triumphantly, getting the better of her opponent.

"Darn you!" Morgan struggled as much as she could but it was no use. Just like her male compatriots, she has fallen victim to the elf's powerful magic.

"I always setup more than one magical trap circle in this place but I never forget putting one by the entrance and you, just happen to stand right over it."

"Damn it! Damn it! How stupid of me!" lamented the female archer, not believing of letting herself get caught like this.

"Now then," the elf put on a mean expression. "How about you have a taste of what these foolish two had earlier, huh?"

"Morga-huh?" Arthur didn't finish, amazed by what he saw.

It was Arawn, he got free somehow and launched himself quickly toward the elf girl. "That will be enough from you!" Before she could even turn her head around, the Demon King pounded the elf girl, hard, at the top of her skull. She grunted in pain before passing out onto the floor.

* * *

"You said it yourself, you didn't want me hurt! Meanie!" pouted the elf girl while rubbing her sore head. She squatted on the floor of the armory while surrounded by the towering forms of Arawn, Aurthur and Morgan. The other two got released from their magical circles once the elf girl went out like a lamp, thanks to the Demon King.

"Let's just say, I wasn't completely truthful about that," answered Arawn, his arms crossed before his chest and giving the elf girl a stern look. "Now then, lets begin by asking, who are you?"

"Why should I even answer?" the elf girl was being stubborn. She took on a defiant stance.

Arawn, sighed. "Don't you think it's only fair. After all, you aggressively confronted us without even hearing us out." She just averted his face and continued on scowling. The Demon King sighed again. "Stubborn aren't you." It was statement not a question.

"Sorry! I came as fast as I could..." Limwris entered the scene, followed by Ogam, both took notice of the elf girl on the floor. "Epona? What's going on here?"

"Limwris!" Forgetting her captors, the elf girl named Epona, rushed to the house elf and cling to her legs, crying. "I'm so glad you're safe! Have these thieves hurt you?"

"We're already trying to tell you, we are not thieves!" said Arthur, his temper starting to rise again.

"Well, at least we finally know that the pipsqueak's name is Ebola, or something." stated Morgan, covering her obvious fumble by staying cheery.

The elf girl turned her gaze and glared at the warrioress. "It's Epona, and stop calling me a pipsqueak you doorknob of a human!" Morgan lost her cool. "Well you are a pipsqueak, you little twerp!" Both girls exchanged dagger looks at each other.

"Calm down Miss Morgan. None of this bickering is getting us anywhere, isn't that right Miss Limwris?" Ogam gave the house elf a knowing look. Limwris gave a nod, understanding what Ogam meant.

"Epona, listen carefully," she started, while stroking the young elf's head in a motherly fashion. "These people, are not thieves. They've just arrived after long journey, and are planning to stay here with us in Avalon for a very long while."

"Pardon me for asking," Epona interrupted. "If they're not thieves then who the heck are these people then? And how did they get into Avalon in the first place?"

Limwris smiled. "To answer that question do you still remember of the people who could open the 'Gates of Life', the entrance to Avalon?"

"Of course I do, it's either King Pwyll or the Great Demon King, Arawn, or someone of their lineage." The house elf nodded in gladness of Epona's reply. A sudden realization dawned upon her. "Don't tell me..." Epona turned and pointed at a slightly indignant Arawn. "That dark one over there, is 'the' Great Demon King, Arawn?"

Limwris smiled even more now that Epona understands. "The very one," the house elf replied. "Not only that but the man beside him is Arthur, a direct descendant of the Elf King Pwyll." A dark cloud of shame and remorse seem to descend over Epona now just realizing her error in judgment. That plus the revelation by Limwris was too much for her that she to find a way to redeem and atone for her mistake. "I'm so sorry!" she prostrated right before the Demon King, her animosity and arrogance both gone. "Please forgive me, I beg you! I didn't really know-"

"Please, enough already, stand up. You're making me feel bad," interrupted Arwan, showing some concern over the mortified elf right before his feet.

"No! I insist o' Great Demon King. I promise to do anything, anything you say. Just let give me a chance to recover your trust."

"Epona..." Limwris felt sorry for her elf friend but believes in her resolve that this is only of her to make amends.

"Anything...you say?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Hmm..." Arwan pondered. "For starters cut with Demon King formalities, I don't feel like being addressed so. Lord Arawn or just Arawn will do. Can you do that?"

"Of course Lord Arawn!"

"Secondly..."

* * *

"I can't believe Arawn forced upon me to take you along with the party."

"Neither did I, but this is just great! This is the first time for me to get out of the castle after a very long time."

The next day, Arthur left Avalon with party of six: he, Morgan, three Gael warroirs and, Epona. Arawn decided that the best way for Epona to repay for her folly was to accompany Arthur's party in search of new allies, to bolster the Gael's forces. They've left Avalon not too long ago heading south, unaware that someone or something was following them from behind.


End file.
